Pooh's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie
Pooh's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie is the 4th Winnie the Pooh crossover created by BowserMovies1989 {formerly known as KoopaKing1989}. It appeared on YouTube around 2008, but it was deleted and now lost forever. A remake version will be made by BowserMovies1989 in the near future. Plot Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet, and Eeyore attend a charity skydive in Angel Grove, where they meet the Power Rangers who participated in the event. Meanwhile, a mysterious giant egg is unearthed in Angel Grove. Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa investigate the egg, and release the creature inside- Ivan Ooze, whom Zordon had trapped inside the egg six thousand years ago. Once released, Ooze leaves to seek revenge on Zordon, double-crossing Zedd and Rita by trapping them in a snowglobe. He disguises himself as a carnival wizard and gives free jars of purple ooze to children. Fred Kelman, the Rangers' young friend, buys a jar, ad brings it home. Later, his father finds the jar and inspects the ooze. When he pulls some out of the jar, mysterious charges of purple electricity go through him, putting him under the control of Ivan Ooze along with all of the other parents of Angel Grove. Apparently this ooze only affects adults, as it is later seen that the children and teens are not affected and are playing with the ooze. When Pooh & the gang with the Power Rangers are sent to fight Ooze's Ooze Men, the Command Center is left defenseless, allowing Ooze to destroy it, leaving Zordon near death. Due to the destruction, the Power Rangers lose their powers, and with their new friends must go on a quest to find new Ninjetti powers on the distant planet of Phaedos. When Ooze sends his Tengu Warriors after the Rangers, they are assisted by Dulcea, who bestows upon the Rangers new Ninja powers based on the six Ninja animals: the white Falcon, the red Ape, the yellow Bear, the blue Wolf, the pink Crane, and the black Frog. Dulcea directs the Rangers to find the Ninjetti Temple to find the Great Power on their own, as she will age rapidly if she takes one step off the plateau. On their way, they must battle a living dinosaur skeleton and at the temple battle four living statues. When the statues are destroyed, the Great Power is bestowed upon them and they morph into the Power Rangers again {much to the amazement of Pooh & the gang}. The Power Rangers, with Pooh & the gang, return to Earth, only to find it under attack by Ooze's Ectomorphicon Titans, and call upon their new Ninjazords to battle the Titans. They destroy Scorpitron, and then form the Ninja Megazord to battle Hornitor. During this time, the children of Angel Grove realize that Ooze plans to kill all their parents. Fred leads them to the construction site where Ooze directed the adults to fall into a massive hole. When Ooze fuses with Hornitor, the Rangers form the Mega Falconzord to try and destroy him, eventually using Ryan's Comet, which was passing the Earth, to destroy him. The Rangers struggle fighting Ooze, until Aisha has an idea: she hits a button next to her post, claiming that, "desperate times call for desperate measures," which causes the Megazord's knee to come into contact with Ooze's groin, causing him to let go and come into contact with the Ryan's Comet, and destroying him and releasing the parents of Angel Grove from Ooze's spell. The Rangers with Pooh & the gang get back to the Command Center, but Zordon has died. Tommy reminds the Rangers that with the Great Power, anything is possible. Combining their powers, the Rangers revive Zordon and restore the Command Center. After being congratulated for their efforts, Pooh & the gang are transported by Zordon back to the Hundred Acre Woods, knowing they will see the Rangers again someday. The movie ends with a celebration in the Angel Grove harbor, thanking the Power Rangers for saving the world, although Bulk and Skull complain that it was themselves who saved the day. Later, during the credits, Goldar takes Lord Zedd's throne and jokingly proclaims himself king, just as the newly released Zedd and Rita walk in on him. Trivia *The morphenomenal adventure continues in Pooh's Adventures of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. *Pooh and the others participate in the zord battle with the rangers: Pooh joins Tommy in the Ninja Falcon zord, Tigger joins Adam in the ninja frog zord, Piglet joins Billy in the Ninja Wolf Zord, Eeyore joins Aisha in the Ninja Bear Zord, and Rabbit joins Kimberly in the Ninja Crane Zord. *This is the first Winnie the Pooh crossover with a live-action film. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Space Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Superhero Films Category:Remakes Category:Martial Arts films